By now, a plurality of individual receiver terminals exist, which can all receive transmitted information in a mobile manner. It is characteristic for this large spectrum that the processing and output capacities of such different information receivers vary strongly. A notebook, for example, has a very high processing and output capacity as a mobile receiver of transmitted information, since a notebook has significant processor resources and memory resources. On the other hand, for example, a mobile phone that also participates in an information service, such as a broadcasting data channel, has only very limited processing resources and output resources. A small mobile broadcasting receiver that is not even intended as a mobile phone but merely as a mobile broadcasting receiver for receiving data, such as soccer league results or other sports results, newspaper headlines, weather news, etc., is even more limited in its processing and output resources if a respective data broadcasting service is used.
Such a text-based information service for digital broadcasting, which is suitable for simple data collection and reuse as well as for very efficient broadcasting transmission, exists under the designation “Journaline”. This data service supports a very broad range of receiver types, ranging from cost-effective solutions having a small text display to high-end receivers with graphical user interface and optional text-speech reproduction.
The user can process all information provided by the radio station immediately and interactively. In this respect, the service can be compared to videotext for television. The basic information is provided in a simple text form, wherein, however, at the same time, the option for more complex graphical representations including an extension to multimedia elements such as image or video sequences and other functional extensions is to be enabled.
On the other hand, it is important that a data stream, for example broadcast by a DAB transmitter, is backward compatible, which means that the same can be read and processed equally by simple receivers and by more complex receivers or by base receivers which are simple receivers, and by extension receivers which are more complex receivers.